Happy Meal
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: AU universe (My pictures of you/Every road Leads back to you one) Set in the future. Alicia has a late meeting messing with family dinner. So what does Will have for her as dinner when she arrives home.


_Okay I really should not be writing this but it was just too tempting... I blame it on Steffi... ;-) and a lot of twitter talk... (Hint Josh Bday gift from his wife)  
_

_It is set in the future same universe as Every Road Leads Back to You/Pictures of you... and will hint things yet to happen there... and at least one of the realities (hint Every Road will if I ever finish it have two possible outcomes)_

_However you don't need to read the other stories to read this one... if you haven't Cat is Alicia's daughter Catherine Amy with Peter..._

_Also a warning the story hints sexual themes and activities. Yet I decided it is probably still a High T-rating as there is no actual smut in it. _

_I don't own the Good Wife._

**Happy Meal**

She sighed and checked her watch, there was no chance she could get out of this meeting. So it meant she would have to cancel family night, and pizza. No doubt disappointing Cat. She looked over at Will's office and could see he was already packing up, right on time. Like always he was ready to leave, being as amazing as he could. He always made sure never having to cancel family night. It was only her that was a terrible mother and had allowed Sweeney and his newest mess to keep her from leaving now. She took in how Will waited outside her office. He met her gaze through the glass. And she shook her head, already feeling sad she had to break her family's hearts.

She sighed, if she was to stay here the whole night she would at least be allowed to take a short break to say goodbye to him. She also needed to make sure he remembered to give Cat her bath before bedtime. The last time she had worked late she had come up and found Cat not having been given a bath and had to wake her daughter early the next morning. Something that wasn't a success as Cat had gotten into a period where waking up early on weekdays wasn't a pleasant thing.

She looked at Sweeney.

"Excuse me Mr. Sweeney, I will be right back, I just need one word with my hus... my partner..." She corrected herself. She made sure here at work to separate it from her personal life.

Sweeney looked like he had just gotten cream for dinner at the sound of her slip up.

"Of course Mrs. Gardner, I am still sad I didn't get an invite to the wedding. Are you still in the honeymoon phase? Christening every surface you can get to? I can just see you two in the raw acts of passion. Have you ever filmed yourself?" Alicia stared at him in shock but shrugged it off, she should have learned after so many years that he had no filter. She got up and moved through her office and to the door. She opened it and stepped outside. Will looked at her, his eyes searching for the sad answer she would have to give him.

"You won't be coming home with me will you? What has he done now?" He asked her with a sigh.

"No... it will take hours yet... I am sorry..." She sighed and took the last step closer to him. She felt happy when he opened his arms, hugging her close. She buried her face against his chest, enjoying his warmth for just a moment.

"Please tell me he didn't kill yet another wife of his?"Will chuckled against her hair, making her smile.

"No, it is about his business a lawsuit against another company regarding some products Sweeney says they had the first right to. So no wife killing this time. Though your wife is considering killing Sweeney if it allows her to get out of the meeting..." She mumbled, sad and tired she couldn't leave with him.

He laughed heartily.

"I see... well orange is not really your color so you better not. Go back Alicia... I will take Cat out after all... finish up and if it is sooner you can come meet us, if later I will bring you back dinner." He offered and she nodded and smiled. She pulled back a little and reached up to give him a soft peck on the lips. With that she pulled away and started to head back to her office. But turned around and looked at him again.

"Will would you come see me in the jail?" She asked him, her tone lighter, teasing him.

"For sure on conjugal visits..." He answered back, making her shake her head in amusement. She went back in and Sweeney still looked like a cat that just ate a canary much to her annoyance. She took a seat and smiled at him. Hoping they could get back on point fast so she could go see her family.

"Awww Mrs. Gardner you are still in the honeymoon phase... how is all the kinky animalistic sex going? Broken any furniture yet? You know I know this excellent sex shop I can recommend. Or maybe this swingers club... I am sure Mr. Gardner would find it thrilling to see another man go down on you... his tongue between your legs... or fucking you from behind while you pleasure Mr. Gardner. Rahhhhhhh I can just see it..." He smirked at Alicia, who stared back at him in shock. She tried to come up with something to say, but found nothing.

"Do you find it hot and thrilling that I fantasize about you in bed...?" He smiled at her, his eyes eating her up.

"Actually no. Okay I would like to get back to your case... since as you pointed out I am in the honeymoon phase so I would prefer to go home and see my family, and pleasure my husband tonight!" She told him, bringing them back to topic, and her next questions shut him down from any other attempt at his perverted talk.

She was exhausted as she walked into her home many hours later, the darkened rooms indicating that Cat had gone to sleep. She took off her coat and walked in the direction of the kitchen. A glass of wine was just what she needed to treat herself with. Especially after a very long night in the company of Sweeney and his perverted mind. The business card from his swinger club was still in her pocket where he had put it, saying goodbye to her, not giving her a chance to refuse it. And at the fear of rumors starting to circulate within the office she hadn't tossed it away there. She couldn't have anyone see this, no matter how ridiculous it was.

She was surprised to see light in the kitchen even more surprised to see Will there, opening a bottle of wine already. She smiled at the sight of him grabbing one of her - well their - large red-wine glasses and filling it. He turned around and walked over to her, handing her the glass as he pulled her in close. He caught her lips in a sweet, soft kiss, one of those she came to enjoy so much.

As she pulled back she took a huge sip of the wine, smiling as she realized he had even gotten her favorite, which would normally have been way to heavy and expensive for a weekday.

"Yeah I figured you would need it after that many hours in Sweeney's company... I hope I don't have to expect the police showing up and arresting you..." She snorted at his question.

"Well I am sure your bright mind, dear husband, could defend me and make sure I didn't go to jail... and if I did, I guess you could call Peter as ask him to pardon me..." She answered, putting the glass down and taking off her suit jacket. Enjoying the way she could already feel Will eyeing her deep cleavage.

"Wouldn't that be a big conflict of interest? Me defending you? As well as highly unethical if I called Peter and asked him to do that?" He pointed out.

"Well, when I am married to Chicago's best defense lawyer and the mother of the President's children I have to have some advantages, don't I?" She smiled at him and leaned in for another peck.

"I guess..." He mumbled against the kiss that became less chaste than the first. This one held an underlying passion.

He sighed as she pulled back, and she felt proud that she could get to him that easily with just a kiss.

"Speaking of Peter..." He started and she turned and faced him, not surprised he brought him up, after all Peter called every night to say goodnight to Cat. Still she wondered what Will could want to talk about with him.

"He has a stop in Chicago this weekend... he hoped to see Cat... and us..." He added, and Alicia nodded, trying to remember if she would need to reschedule anything around that.

"He also is bringing someone he would like us to meet..." Will added, giving her a pointed look, making Alicia roll her eyes as she caught the meaning.

"I see.. so, his chief of staff?" She added, and Will nodded.

"Yeah I imagine it is her... what was her name, Mary?" He asked, trying to remember it and Alicia nodded.

"Marilyn... Well it is good... I am glad... also good he is coming here so the first time Cat meets her like this it is in her own home..." Alicia sighed and took another sip of her wine.

"For sure..." He smiled at her. She caught him eyeing her deep cleavage once more, tempted to roll her eyes at him, sometimes he was such a guy.

"I hope you kept your jacket on in the meeting with Sweeney..." He told her casually but she knew what he was hinting. She knew him way to well not to catch that one.

"I did you don't have to worry... he did however give me a business card to a swinger club if you are interested." She added, giving him a teasing grin. _Two could play this game Will Gardner._ She thought to herself. "Oh and he added he imagined you would enjoy seeing another man go down on me." She smiled sweetly at him, as his eyes bugled out in shock already. He gulped a little, and she could see his Adam's-apple move as she smiled in triumph.

"Oh I have dinner for you if you are hungry..." He offered instead, clearly not ready yet to give in to what she knew he really wanted to do. She hoped he had something easy for her like a pizza or salad. Something she could eat fast before bed, enjoying the honeymoon phase a little bit more.

"Sounds good..." She followed him with her eyes as he walked over and picked up a brown paper-bag, placing it in front of her. She stared at it the yellow M and red lines screaming at her. She suddenly felt a lot less hungry looking at the bag from McDonald's. She looked up at him, her eyes asking him if this was for real.

"McDonald's?" She asked him, displeasure clear in her voice.

"Tiffany had been there three times in this week already so Cat begged..." He looked at her, grinning, but also giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Urgh..." She groaned. She sent more than one curse directed at Tiffany's parents. And wondered why her daughter had to have her as her BFF for the moment.

"It is the same as Cat's a happy meal. I got you chicken nuggets, fries and a diet coke." He told her, and she could hear he already knew the only thing of that she found eatable was the fries maybe drinking the coke if she was ill.

"I am sorry but Cat begged since this would mean getting the prince as well of the toys... she had already gotten the princess herself." He opened the bag and pulled out a toy. The prince from the latest Disney Movie. Alicia stared at the figure. Well a hamburger or cheese one or even a salad wouldn't have been much better than the terrible nuggets. Actually, anything but their ice-cream were very far down on her list of what she wanted to eat. And that was so her daughter could get a plastic prince whose hair and face actually reminded her a little of Sweeney. She stared at Will and shook her head. She then picked up her wineglass and started to leave the kitchen. With her other hand she opened the button's on her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Will asked her and she could hear the confusion in his voice. She smiled to herself and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Bed of course, dear husband of mine." She smirked at him, blinking sweetly.

"You don't want your happy meal? You haven't eaten all night knowing you, right?" He added with a pointed look.

"Oh I do want a happy meal...I just prefer another kind than the McDonald's kind. Trust me, the one I want is far healthier. Actually some say the one I intend to have can reduce the risk of breast cancer. Something I find far better than heighten the risk by eating McDonald's." She smiled at him sweetly opening the last button on her shirt and sliding it of her shoulders and arms. She switched the wine glass form hand to hand so she could get it all the way off. He stared at her in shock, licking his lips slowly. She could feel his eyes slide over her creamy skin, sending shivers down her back. She smiled at him, and opened the side zipper in the skirt. She pulled it down slowly, all the way down, before she let the skirt fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, standing there in the room only wearing her high heels and thigh-highs and the skimpy lace underwear. She smiled at him teasingly and did a small pirouette, making sure to glance over her shoulder and taking in his wide eyes caressing her butt only clad in a small lace tong.

She faced him once more.

"So are you going to join me upstairs? Or will you rather I consume my dinner in the kitchen?" She smirked at him. His mouth dropping wide open.

"No I am coming up..." He added and stood up to follow her.

"Oh trust me you will be coming..." She added before continuing to walk upstairs. She suddenly turned her head again.

"After all I would love to for once giving Sweeney one back. And maybe a little talk about my very own personal happy meal will do just that." She grinned at him, and the shock painted on his face now. She laughed as she walked upstairs, leaving him a trail of the rest of her clothes. So she in the end walked nakedly into the bedroom, placing the wine on the bedside table. She smiled as he followed her in. One that grew wider as he took a seat on the bed. She walked over to him and bent down. She kissed him long and slow on the lips, while she fingered his tie and undid it before tossing it away. She was gentle as she unbuttoned his shirt. She placed soft kisses along the way down as she keeled before him. She smiled up at him.

"Alicia you don't..." He started to tell her like he always would when she offered to do this, and like always she shook her head.

"I want to … Will I really do intend to have myself a happy meal..." She winked at him, as she unbuckled his pants. She could hear him chuckle and knew it would be a long time before Cat would once more be allowed to go to McDonald's as she knew he wouldn't be able think of a normal happy meal again soon.

* * *

_So yeah have i killed you yet? I sure dont hope i have... would love to hear your thoughts * Will's puppy eyes* _


End file.
